Pokémon heroes episode 2: Team Rocket's revenge
by Ace 5niper 117
Summary: After the events of the Kanto league, Soren and the gang reunite to travel the Johto region. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is planning something more sinister than the Mewtwo project. Retelling of Ash's journey. Gen 2
1. Prologue

**hey there. How's it going for you guys? Me? I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm still able to give u the revised version tumor the prologue. I thought I could do better. Enjoy. **

Prologue

"Sir, there's still nothing from the gym." A Team Rocket grunt reported to his commander. "Giovanni's still missing."

"It's all thanks to that boy that challenged him. The one with the Pikachu." Another grunt muttered as he pointed to the footage of the Viridian city wreckage. In front of the destroyed gym stood Ash, Soren, Lucina, Brock, Yellow, and Misty.

Those six brats foiled our plan for world domination. The commander thought as he searched through the files that were in the gyms hidden lab.

"What of the project?" He asked. "Was it destroyed?"

One of the grunts shook his head. "No sir. Apparently, the Arcean caught it and used it in the Pokémon league battle against Lance." One of the grunts reported, pointing to another monitor as it showed a footage of Soren's final battle against the Kanto champion.

"How long has it been?" The commander asked.

"Couple months. Sir."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"Yes sir. The Arcean is with the Johto professor in New bark town with the girl. The kid with the Pikachu is coming up soon from his trip in the Orange islands."

"What about those gym leaders?"

"Yes sir. They appear to be with hi along with Kirito and Asuna."

"Very well then. When they go on their journey, we'll have a little surprise for them." The commander sneered and turned to a man behind him. "I'm having you go after the Pokémon Suicune. Understand?"

The man nodded. "Yes commander. I will be sure to bring the beast to our cause."

The commander nodded and looked into the footage of the Viridian gym one last time.

"I will make that boy pay for what he's done!" He snarled. "Be sure to keep an eye on them. Once they hit the road, we make our move."

"Understood." The grunt replied.

"And be sure to find Aaron. We're sending him ahead."

**here we go. A new era has begun. Or not. Hehehehe. This is going to be fun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, what's up guys? Here's chapter 1 of the second pokemon heroes episode hope you're ready...and enjoy **

Chapter 1

(Soren)

"You're not getting away this time!" Lyra said, chasing a Marill with her Chikorita.

"Hey, slow down, Lyra!" I called after her, watching as her Pokémon threw some Razor leaves at the plump water type.

Talk about excited. I thought. I get the fact that tomorrow's her birthday and all, but...man is she fast.

The name's Soren. Of course...you might already know this, but I'm the new champion of the Kanto region, and the leader of the Pokémon heroes.

Actually, it's been a couple months since the Kanto league. Now I'm helping Professor Elm show some new trainers how to train Pokémon, or travel with the guy if he discovers a rare Pokémon.

If you think that's boring...it's not. To be honest, after helping my best friend Chrom train new Shepherds, I'm used to this kind of thing.

As for the rare Pokémon...most of them happened to be from Kanto, but I've seen more of the Johto Pokémon as well. I was even lucky enough to catch a Mew, a Moltres, and an Articuno (but...I sent the birds back over to Professor Oak for the time being. Just to be safe.)

"Man, this Marill's fast!" Lyra grumbled. "How are trainers so good at catching them?"

"That's the thing. When trainers are battling, they've got to forget about everything else around them." I explained. "When you focus on nothing but the wild Pokémon and your own, it makes things a lot easier."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, what your doing is worrying about everything else around you, so you're not in sync with your Pokémon. Sure she's obeying your commands, but it's not enough."

She nodded. "Okay...so what do I do?"

I smiled and pulled off a pokéball from my belt. "Here, I'll get that fur ball to stop running. You and Chikorita should stand here." I told her and tossed the ball. "Jolteon, help me out!"

The ball snapped open, and Jolteon appeared on the grass, running towards Marill with his awesome speed, sliding right behind him and baring his teeth, scaring the Pokémon.

"Okay, now get his attention." I told Lyra.

She nodded and turned to Elm's Chikorita. "Okay Chikorita, use Vine whip!"

Two of the darker green spots around Chikorita's neck extended like vines and slapped Marill hard in the back, making him wheel around and glare at us.

"He's mad now." I said as Jolteon ran back. "Now's your chance, Lyra!"

"Right. Chikorita, use Razor leaf!" She said.

Chikorita spun around the leaf on her heard, throwing more razor sharp leaves at the water type.

Marill managed to evade one of them before getting hit by the others.

"Nice one." I said. "Just watch out for his retaliation."

As if on cue, Marill recovered and fired a Water gun.

"Hurry, have Chikorita dodge that!" I said.

"Right! Chikorita, dodge that!" Lyra commanded.

Chikorita jumped to the side, evading the jet of water.

"Now use Vine whip again!" Lyra said.

Chikorita glared at Marill and whipped him again with her vines, dealing lots of damage.

"Now you're getting it!" I said and noticed Marill stumbling.

"Now's you're chance." I said as I gave her an empty pokéball. "Throw that at him, quick!"

She nodded and tossed the ball at Marill as hard as she could. The ball flew over the field and tapped him on the head, absorbing him inside and landing on the ground.

"I got it!" Lyra said happily.

"Not yet. We've to wait till it clicks. That's when it tells us if it's locked or not." I said, watching very closely as the ball shook before locking the Pokémon inside.

"You got it." I said and walked over to the pokéball, picking it up and handing it to her. "Here you go."

She smiled and took the ball from my hand. "Thanks a lot, Soren."

I shrugged. "Eh, it's nothing. You head on home and show your dad your new friend. I'll go ahead and take Chikorita back to the lab."

She nodded and returned Chikorita to her Pokémon, handing it to me soon after.

As I clipped the ball to my belt, I quickly returned Jolteon to his ball. "Thanks a lot, pal. You were a big help."

"Come on. Let's head back to New bark town." I said and led the way back to the town. "Looks like you got your starter, kid."

She grinned. "Yep. I can't wait for tomorrow!" She said.

"How come you wanted to start late?" I asked.

She shrugged. "When I was ten I just...I felt that I wasn't ready yet. Lots of habits I had to lose and stuff."

"I understand." I told her. "Yellow was the same way."

She grinned as she looked ahead of us, where a small town with short windmills came into view.

"Welcome to New bark town." The sign read.

Home sweet home. Not like pallet town, but it works. I thought as I watched Lyra take off for Professor Elm's house. "See you tomorrow!" She yelled with a wave.

I smiled and waved back. See you soon. I thought as I took off for the lab.

"So...how did everything go?" Lucina asked as I walked in, placing Chikorita's pokéball on the shelf.

"Lyra got it." I told her. "I think she started to understand what it really means to battle wild Pokémon."

"What about trainer Pokémon?" Emma asked.

"I'll explain to her with Eevee tomorrow." I said and laughed. "Talk about excited. That kid can run."

"I guess that's another reason why Elm called you over in the first place." Lucina said. "So you can teach her things that he couldn't."

"He taught her a few stuff." I told Lucina. "It's just the battling part he felt that he needed an expert."

"True." Emma said. "Since Ash had to travel across the Orange islands, you were the only one he could turn to."

"Speaking of which; Ash won the Orange league a couple days ago." Yellow said excitedly.

I laughed. "Haha! I knew he could do it!" I said.

"Yep. He won with Charizard, Lapras, and a Snorlax." Elm said as he walked in.

"Right. So...Ash is heading over here right now with Brock, Misty, Kirito and Asuna." Elm explained. "They should get here tonight."

I smiled. "I hope so. I'm known to wait, but for this long...I feel as if I'm going to lose it."

Lucina laughed. "Well, if Brock doesn't end up getting them lost, they should be fine."

I laughed. "Yeah. True."

(Ash)

"You had to get us lost again, Brock." Kirito grumbled.

I laughed as Brock rubbed his head. "This is like...the second time too."

"What makes this the second?" He demanded. "I haven't been with you for the past couple weeks."

"Kanto's victory road?" Asuna asked.

"Oh...right." Brock laughed nervously. "Come on, that was an honest mistake."

"Maybe." I said as I tried to see through the thick forest. "I'll tell ya, this place is foggy."

"I'll say." Misty muttered, holding on to her Togepi. "It's pretty creepy."

We all laughed when we suddenly heard a faint noise.

"What was that?" Misty asked, shuddering.

"I'm not really sure." Kirito told her as he drew both of his swords from their scabbards, bracing himself.

The noise came again, but this time much louder than before. It sounded like a roar.

What is that? I wondered when Misty tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the trees, where a big, blue dog-like Pokémon stood, staring at us curiously

"Quick Ash, scan it with that new pokédex Oak gave you!" Brock said.

I nodded and pulled it out as fast as I could before the pokemon could run away, leaving us disappointed.

"Dang it! Just as I was about to scan him too." I grumbled.

"That had to be a rare pokémon." Kirito said.

I nodded. "Yeah. We'll have to tell Soren and Elm about this once we get to New bark town." I told him. "Come on. The sooner we get there, the better."

"Uh...I'm not sure we're going to have to rush, Ash." Misty said and pointed to a wooden sign. "I think we're almost there."

I could already feel the excitement rising as I dashed over to the sign. Sure enough, it said "New bark town, just five miles away".

"We're not too far now." Asuna said and smiled. "Looks like Brock didn't get us lost after all."

"Thank you." Brock said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

I laughed, glancing to Pikachu; who looked just as excited as I was. "Alright! Let's go!" I said happily and ran through the plains, leaving Misty and the others laughing as they followed me.

Soren. Here we come! I thought, grinning.

_Pokemon heroes: Team Rocket's revenge_

**alright then. looks like Ash saw something. I wonder what it is. **

**Whelp, here we go. this time, as I try to go through this as best as I can, I could use some helpful suggestions. I had some help the last episode, thanks to Ray knight and Kyokotheeeve (thank you very much), but for this one to be better, than I could use some friendly suggestions. **

**oh, and remember, Emma's Kyokotheeevee's character, so be sure to give her credit. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's up guys? Who's ready for a New chapter? Whelp, here you go. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 2

(Soren)

Things got crazier the next morning when Lyra came to the lab with her new Marill I helped her catch last night.

"Looks like you'll be heading out soon." I said as she walked in.

She nodded. "Yep. Thanks for helping me yesterday."

I grinned. "No problem. You take care of yourself out there."

She smiled and turned to face her father, who gave her his best wishes, along with the usual six pokéballs and the new pokédex Oak was making before. It was the same style as mine, just a different color.

"Well...good luck, Lyra." Elm said.

Lyra nodded and left the lab with one last farewell, leaving for her journey.

"I'm going to miss that girl." Elm said when the computer on his desk let out a short beep. "Now who could that be?" He asked as he clicked his mouse on the icon, pulling up a new email he received.

"Well...haven't heard from him in a while." Elm mutters as he read the note. "A rare pokémon egg, huh? Well I'll have to see what this is about." He said and turned to me. "You think you can run one last errand for me?"

I nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

He looked pleased by the answer as he handed me a card for the Pokégear I received not to long ago. "I need you to run over to Cherrygrove city. There's a man there that goes by the name Mr. Pokémon. He's the one that sent that message just now." He explained.

"Why does he call himself that?" Lucina asked.

"It's not him who calls himself that." Elm told her. "Apparently, this guys been lucky enough to find tons of rare pokémon, make them shiny, mythical, whatever." He said and laughed. "He does try to keep the reputation going."

I grinned. "Don't worry. We'll go see what's up and head right back here before our friends arrive." I told him. We shouldn't be long."

"Thanks, Soren. I really appreciate it, and all the help these past three months." He said and tossed me s pokeball. "Why don't you hold onto the Chikorita for all your hard work? She seems to enjoy your company anyway."

I grinned and tossed the ball in my hand and clipped it to my belt. "Thanks, Elm. I'll take good care of her, I promise."

He smiled. "I know you will. Now you might want to head out. You don't want to keep Mr. Pokemon waiting."

I nodded and turned to the others. "Let's go!" I told them and dashed out the door with my new partner.

"I wonder what Pokémon egg this guy has." Lucina said as we left the lab.

"He's got all sorts." Emma said. "I met him sometime after meeting Elm. I'll tell ya...he's impressive."

"I'll have to see for myself." I said when I was suddenly bumped in the shoulder by some red haired kid.

"Out of my way!" He grumbled as he walked towards the lab, dragging along a young Cyndaquil, who was trying her best to squirm out of the collar she was tied to.

"Hey! Get her out of that!" I said and threw my crystal knife at the leash, pinning it down.

The kid glared at me and tried to pull the knife out...but wasn't successful.

"You want your Pokémon to stay with you? Then put her in her pokeball." I said. "Otherwise, you're unfit."

Again, he glared at me; but recalled his pokemon anyway. "Best watch your back." He said and stormed off.

"What's his deal?" Emma asked.

"Did you see how he treated that pokemon?" Yellow asked as I grabbed my knife. "What a creep."

I'll say. I thought and turned away. "Come on, let's head over to Cherrygrove."

As we walked through the route, I couldn't help but worry about that Cyndaquil. Sure, she isn't mine, but she wasn't the first pokémon I've seen that got mistreated.

Whoever that guy is...he's almost as bad as Damien was.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucina asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm fine, it's just...that guy back there just...I hate the way people treat pokemon as if they're tools."

She smiled. "We've had our share of those kind of people."

That's true. And I almost lost my life to them a couple of times.

"So...how far is Cherrygrove from here?" Yellow asked.

"Not too far. Barely even a mile." Emma replied.

"Then let's head over there." I said.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." A man said as we walked up the stairs to his house. "Emma...long time no see."

"Good to see you too, Mr. Pokemon." She replied. "Heard you have another delivery for Elm."

He nodded. "That I do. Now who are your friends?"

I stepped forward. "The name's Soren."

"Ah...so you're the one Emma's told me so much about." Mr. Pokemon said, grinning at her. "I'm glad you were able to find him, kid."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy." She said and pointed to Lucina and Yellow. "Lucina here is Soren's girlfriend, while Yellow is a good friend of ours from Kanto."

Mr. Pokemon nodded. "Well, I'm glad to make your acquaintance. Why don't you come on in? I'll get the item and you can be on your way."

"You're not trying to shoo them away now, are you?" A familiar voice asked as we walked in.

I knew that voice anywhere. "Professor Oak?"

He smiled. "It's good to see you guys again." He said as he scratched Eevee behind her right ear. "How are you doing, Eevee?"

"Pretty good." She replied.

"So...where's Ash?" Yellow asked.

"Oh! He decided to take a longer route, that way he'll hit New bark town first. He should be arriving about now."

"Unless Brock gets them lost." Emma muttered.

Oak laughed. "True."

"So what brings you here, Oak?" I asked as Mr. Pokémon handed me the egg he wanted delivered.

"Well, I've been looking into how Sly was able to bring Kirito and Asuna here in the first place. Of course...since that creep is dead, we won't get anything from him."

"It's not like I would let him live anyway." I muttered. "Not after what he did to Nowi."

He nodded. "That's true. But now with Aaron on the loose...I'm sure Sly's taught him some things before his demise."

I looked away. Aaron's betrayal still bugged me.

"Chrom and Robin have already gone to Goldenrod city." Oak explained. "Officer Jenny told us that there was possibly a Team Rocket grunt found there. The two decided to check it out."

"I guess we're our own task force now, huh?" Emma giggled.

"Can't be too careful." Lucina said when my pokégear went off.

What's this about? I wondered when I flipped it open, showing a panicked Professor Elm.

"Oh, finally! I was hoping you'd pick up." He said desperately. "I need you back here ASAP! There's an emergency!"

"What happened? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No time to explain. Just get over here as fast as you can!" He said and hung up.

"We should see what's going on." Lucina said and grinned at Oak. "Nice to see you again. If you see my father, tell him we said hello."

He nodded. "Sure thing. Good luck." He called as we dashed out the door with the egg Mr. Pokémon gave me.

(Ash)

When we arrived to Professor Elms lab, we didn't expect to see a few cops running around.

"What happened?" Misty wondered. "There wasn't another attack, was it?"

"I'm pretty sure Team Rocket wouldn't have the guts to attack another lab, Misty." Kirito said.

"Let's go see what's going on." I said when I was suddenly shoved by a red haired guy, running away with a black pokédex and a pokéball.

"What the...what's his problem?" I asked as Kirito and Misty helped up.

"I've seen that guy before!" Kirito said. "He ticked off Team Rocket once."

"Doesn't seem like it." I muttered and started running after him. "Come on! Something tells me he's not really a trainer."

(Soren)

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. Not after Viridian city.

"Come on! We're almost there!" I said as I accidentally knocked someone off his feet, making him toss a black pokédex and a pokéball in the air.

"Uh oh!" I said and threw my pokeball up in the air. "Chikorita, catch them with Vine whip!"

The ball snapped open, and Chikorita stood there, whipping her vines at the falling objects, catching them just in time.

But...the pokéball automatically released its pokémon, which happened to be one of Elm's lab pokémon.

"Totodile?" I asked, staring at the small blue crocodile.

Suddenly, the person I ran into smacked my leg, knocking me off my feet as he grabbed the ball and pokédex from Chikorita. "I don't recall asking for help." He snapped.

"You! You're that guy with the Cyndaquil we ran into before!" Emma said angrily. "What are you doing with Elm's pokémon?"

"Does it matter? No. Now get out of my face!" He said and started to walk off.

"Hey!" I yelled and grabbed his shoulder. "No one talks to my friends like that."

He chuckled as he brushed my hand off. "Of course not. They're the friends of the legendary Warrior of light. My bad." He sneered.

"Oh, so you have something against me?" I demanded. "What did I ever do to you? Other than saving your pokédex of course."

He glared at me. "Well, there's lots of reasons. Like...I'm pretty sure I could do a way better job against Lance than you could. That victory of yours was just a fluke, especially with that mutant freak."

I gritted my teeth. What is this guy's problem? Bringing Mewtwo into this?

He chuckled again and glared at Chikorita and Eevee. "Tell you what, why don't we have a battle? Your pathetic pokémon against powerful ones like my own."

"Fine. Challenge accepted." I said. "Let me warn you, we don't fall easily to smart mouths."

"We'll see." He said and turned to Totodile. "Get in there!"

I looked at Eevee. "You ready?"

She nodded and hopped in front of me. "Bring it!"

"I'll let you start us off, Champion." The red haired guy said. "Oh, and just so you know, the name's Tyler. Remember it."

"You're really askin for it." I growled and pointed to Totodile. "Eevee, use Quick attack!"

Eevee's body started glowing as she dashed towards Totodile.

"Starting with the same, lame move, huh?" Tyler said. "Whatever. Totodile, use Bite!"

Totodile stepped to the side and chomped Eevee on the neck, throwing her into the ground.

"Eevee! Strike back with Swift!" I yelled.

Stop her with Water gun!" Tyler said.

Eevee shook off the pain and leapt into the air, dodging the jet of water as she threw a volley of stars at Totodile, striking him all over.

"Nice! Now use Dig!" I said.

"Water gun again!" Tyler yelled.

Eevee quickly dove into the ground just before Totodile's Water gun could hit her.

"Another cowardly move? Weak." The trainer said. "Brace yourself, Totodile."

I'll show you weak. I thought. "Now! Hit him with everything you've got!"

The ground gave away underneath Totodile, and Eevee jumped out, smacking the croc in the chest.

"Now! Let's try that new move you learned." I said. "Use Iron tail!"

Eevee leapt towards Totodile as her tail turned into hard steel, and she smacked him hard across the face, knocking him out.

"Nice one!" I said.

Tyler growled and recalled Totodile to his ball. "Pathetic. You should know better." He growled.

"I think now is a good time to return Totodile to Elm." I said. "Before I turn you in to the cops."

He growled. "It's not over yet." He said and threw out his second pokeball. "Time to prove your worth, you pathetic Cyndaquil. Get in there!" He yelled and tossed it.

The ball snapped open, and the Cyndaquil we saw before stood there, trembling.

She's scared of him. I thought. "What have you been doing to her?" I demanded.

"It's not any of your business, kid. Now hurry up and send out your next pokémon." He snapped. "Or are we going to sit here and talk each other to death?"

I gritted my teeth and turned to Chikorita. "You want to give it a go?"

She nodded and jumped beside Eevee.

"Eevee, let's give Chikorita a chance." I told her.

She nodded. "You got it." She said and hopped back on my shoulder.

"You're battling me with that?" Tyler asked, looking unimpressed. "What a wimp."

Chikorita growled at him.

"Careful...this one here doesn't like being insulted." I said.

"I'll say." I heard Lucina mutter.

"Whatever." Tyler grumbled. "Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!"

Woah wait, what?! She already knows that move? "Dodge it fast!" I told Chikorita.

She quickly jumped to the side as Cyndaquil blasted her fire attack, leaving a giant scorch mark on the ground.

What the...that was reckless. I thought. "Cyndaquil can't control that Flamethrower! You've got to train her to use it properly. Otherwise, she'll kill herself."

"Pfft. Yeah right. What a waste of time." Tyler said and pointed to Chikorita. "Use Flame wheel!"

"This guy's not going to listen to reason." I grumbled. "Dodge that and use Razor leaf!"

Chikorita jumped to the side and threw a volley of sharp leaves at Cyndaquil, striking her square in the back.

"Nice. Now use Vine whip!" I said.

Chikorita's vines extended from her neck, and she wrapped them around Cyndaquil, throwing her the side.

"Get it together and burn them with Flamethrower!" Tyler ordered.

"Dodge it, fast!" I said.

Suddenly, my head felt the same searing pain I've felt before once.

Oh no...not now. I thought as I bent over, holding my head as if it was going to explode.

"Soren!" I heard Lucina yell as I found myself standing in midair, looking at an island, floating in the sky.

What is that? I wondered when a large figure flew by me. To my astonishment, I realized that it was a dragon.

Suddenly, I started hearing laughter as the sky filled up with dark clouds.

"Watch yourself, Arcean." A voice said. "I'm coming for you!"

I didn't have time to see where that voice came from. As soon as whoever that was said that, I was back on my knees, holding my head.

"Soren, are you okay?" Lucina asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm...okay."

"Was that another Dimensional scream?" Eevee asked.

I nodded. "I think so." I said and looked around, realizing that Tyler and his Cyndaquil were gone. "Where'd he go?"

"As soon as you freaked out, that kid returned his pokemon and took off." A familiar voice said behind me.

"Ash! Guys! You made it!" Yellow said happily.

"It's good to see you guys too." Ash said as I turned to face them.

"Long time no see, sport." I said, patting his shoulder. "Heard you won the Orange islands league."

He smiled. "Yep. Won it fair and square with Charizard."

"Good to hear, Ash." I said and turned to Brock. "You getting every body lost again?"

He shrugged. "Well...maybe."

I laughed. "Good to see you too, Brock."

"Doesn't look like you've done much." Misty said, holding her newborn Togepi.

"Things have been pretty busy lately, Misty." Emma told her. "Cut Soren some slack, will ya?"

"I don't see why we would." Kirito said. "He's not the one that had to go through tough training with an Ylissean."

I laughed. "Hey, Kirito. I guess Chrom's teaching you some new stuff, huh?"

"Ya think? I had a cramp for a whole week. Not that I'm not grateful or anything." He said.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Asuna told him and smiled at me. "It's good to see you, Soren."

I grinned. "It's good to see you guys too. Looks like we'll be traveling together again like old times."

Kirito nodded. "You bet. Check out a new pokemon Oak gave me." He said and threw a pokeball in the air. "Come out and meet the gang, Zorua!"

The ball snapped open, and a small black fox stood by Kirito, snickering.

"Wow...where's he from?" I asked as I scanned him with my pokedex.

"Zorua. The tricky fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. Zorua is a Unova region Pokémon."

"Unova? This little guy's far from home then." Lucina said.

"Actually, a pokemon breeder got his egg from a trainer." Kirito explained. I guess since there was no one else to turn to, the guy handed me the egg."

"That's pretty cool." I said.

"Now I know what I want to catch when I go to Unova." Ash said.

"Kirito's not the only one that got a new Pokémon." Asuna said. "A professor from Kalos was kind enough to give me a Pokémon called Fennekin."

"Wait...did you say Kalos?" Ash asked when my pokégear beeped.

"We should probably head back to Elm's lab." Lucina said. "I'm sure he's worried sick about Totodile."

I nodded. "Right. We'll catch up once we get back to the lab." I told the others.

"Alright. Lead the way, boss." Kirito said as he and Asuna returned their Pokémon.

I smiled. "Man...looks like the gangs back together." I told myself as I led the way back to New bark town.

**Wow...long chapter. Ah well, at least the gangs back together. Thanks to Tyler. **

**But Soren's vision...I wonder what that was about. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Chapter 3

**YESSSSSS! I'm back! No more recoverimg for me. Here's my gift to you guys for helping me through. **

Chapter 3

(Soren)

"Ah, Soren. You're back!" Elm said, sighing in relief. "By any chance...did you catch the thief?"

I gritted my teeth. "I did...but then he got away. Thanks to my Dimensional scream."

Elm looked away. "Oh no...that can't be good."

"Did you at least get the name of this thief?" An officer who was questioning Elm asked.

I nodded. "I did. His name was Tyler. He had red hair, black jacket, and has a crimson black pokédex."

The officer nodded as he finished jotting down the notes. "And he stole a Totodile, correct?"

"Yeah, but he also has a Cyndaquil." I told him.

"Alright then. I'll inform Jenny about this right away." He said and turned to the other two officers. "Let's move, people."

As the cops left the lab, I tapped one on the shoulder. "Just be careful with Cyndaquil." I told him. Her Flamethrower seems to be out of control."

He nodded. "I understand, sir." He said and walked off.

"Nice one there." Kirito said.

Asuna nodded. "At least they know who to look for."

"Yeah...but I can't shake off the fact that I failed to get Totodile back." I said.

"It wasn't your fault." Elm said. "You did your best, Soren. I'm sure of it."

I grinned. "Thanks, Elm."

Then I remembered Mr. Pokémon's egg. "Oh...I almost forgot. Here's the egg Mr. Pokémon wanted you to look at." I said and pulled the egg out of my bag.

He carefully took it. "Alright then. I'll take good care of it." He said and looked over to Ash as he put the egg on his desk. "You must be Ash Ketchum. I've heard a lot about you from Oak. You must really be something." He assumed.

Ash grinned and nodded. "Yep. That's me."

"Then it's an honor to meet you." He said. "And now that you're here...I guess I'll be losing some remarkable assistants."

I laughed. "Not really. There are some stuff that I might need your help with."

"Ah...yes. The Ruins of Alph. Well...it is right next to Violet city, which is where you'll find your first gym." He said and snapped his fingers. "I got it. How about after you challenge Falkner, you give me a call and I'll head over there as fast as I can."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Until then, wish us luck."

He grinned. "It's not like you'll need it, Warrior of light." He said and shook my hand. You take good care of Chikorita for me."

"I will." I said. "You take care, Professor." I said and turned to the others. "Let's go, team."

"You said it." Kirito told me, clenching his fist.

I laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Kirito. Violet city's not too far from here."

"We should start looking for some more pokemon." Lucina suggested. "That way you'll have a better chance of beating the gyms."

"She's right. There's lots of cool pokemon over here." Yellow said.

I chuckled. Oh, how I missed everybody.

* * *

"So...what kind of pokémon live in this route?" Ash asked as we left Cherrygrove.

"If I knew that, I would've caught something by now." I said and flipped open my pokedex. "Well, there isn't much here. Mostly Caterpie and Weedle. That is, when it's daytime."

"What about later?" Kirito asked, gripping his sword. "Please don't tell me there's some crazy pokemon."

I laughed. "Nah, just some Hoothoot and some Spinarak. Why?"

Asuna giggled. "Let's just say we had an accident one night, training with Chrom. Kirito accidentally got seperated from us and literally ran into an angry Ursaring."

I chuckled. "I bet that turned out good." I said.

Kirito shook his head. "Believe me, being chased by a bear was not my idea of training."

I grinned and looked over my map on my pokégear. "We have quite a ways to go, so that'll give us some time to run into some wild pokémon to catch."

"Well, in the meantime, how about we camp out over here?"

"I like the idea." I said. "Come on, there's a good spot to camp not too far from here."

As we walked over to the site, I noticed a lone Hoothoot in the shadows of the trees, glaring at me.

What's that pokemon looking at me for? I wondered.

"Wow! Nice spot." Asuna said, laying down in the grass at a small field. "The grass feels nice."

"Well, good thing you stopped, cuz we're there." I laughed. "This here's the campsite."

"Wow...it's nice." Misty said and looked at her Togepi. "It's a good spot for you to play around in, Togepi."

The little egg Pokémon chirped happily, making the rest of us laugh.

"Alright. Let's set up camp, and I'll make us something to eat." Brock said.

"I like the sound of that." Ash said.

As we started setting up tents and other camping equipment, I started to think about that vision I saw before. It wasn't like the last one, more clearer.

Maybe it's getting stronger. I thought. But that voice...and that dragon I saw...it must mean something.

"Hey, you okay?" Kirito asked, helping me with the tent stake. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said. "It's just...did you ever hear about my ability?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"Figured. When I first found out about it, you were with Sly." I muttered. "When we were at Fuchsia city, I found out that I have an ability called Dimensional scream. It's where I'm able to see the past, or the future."

Kirito glanced at me, surprised. "Wow. That's pretty cool."

"Believe me, it gives me a pretty good headache." I muttered. "That's what gave Tyler a chance to get away."

"Well, things happen beyond our control." Kirito said, putting the last stake in. "Whelp, we're good to go."

"Good timing too." Brock said. "I just finished making dinner."

"Sweet. I'm starving." Ash said and sat at the table.

"I think it'd be good to send out some of our Pokémon, Ash." I said and tossed mine in the air. "Come on out, guys."

The balls snapped open, making Chikorita, the Eeveelution team, and Mew appear.

"No way...you got a Mew?!" Ash said in awe.

I nodded. "Yep. Usually Lucina takes care of her. She's a bit shy, though."

"Well, you know who I have." Kirito said as he sent out his Zorua, while Asuna sent out her Fennekin.

To my surprise, Ash sent out his Charizard, Bulbasaur, and the Squirtle he befriended in Vermillion.

"Looks like you got your old starter team with you." I said.

"Yeah...they wanted to stick around." Ash said. "How could I say no?"

"But then of course...Pikachu's your first Pokémon." Lucina said.

Ash laughed. "Yep...always."

"Well, why don't we see how powerful you've gotten since the last time we saw each other?" I suggested, nodding to Eevee.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." He said and turned to Pikachu. "You ready, buddy?"

His partner nodded, making his cheeks cackle with electricity.

"Okay then, let's battle." Ash said.

Once me and Ash were a good distance away from each other, I grinned. "We won't knock out each other's pokemon, I just want to see how strong he's gotten."

"Fine with me." Ash replied. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Eevee, to battle!" I said, and she leapt in front of me, bracing herself.

"Here, Soren. I'll let you go first." Ash said. "Give me everything you've got. I mean everything."

He wants to see her other forms new attacks too, huh? I thought. Then let's give it to him.

"Eevee, start us off with Thunderbolt!" I said.

She grinned and transformed into her Jolteon form, firing her powerful electric attack.

"Stop it with your own, Pikachu!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt, blocking the attack from hitting him.

"I figured you'd do that." I said. "Now use Wild charge!"

"Hold on, what?" Ash asked in surprise as Eevee's body enveloped with electricity as she ran towards Pikachu, smacking him hard.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Ash said. "How'd she learn that?"

I smiled. "Whenever I had some spare time, I had Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon teach her some new moves. Just in case we ever run into Team Rocket again."

"Smart." Brock said.

"But Wild charge isn't the only move Eevee learned." I said. "Time to switch to fire. Use Flame charge!"

In an instant, Eevee turned into her fire type form and dashed towards Pikachu.

"Woah! Pikachu, dodge it and use Quick attack!" Ash said.

Pikachu managed to jump out of the way and smacked into Eevee's side.

"Looks like that move got stronger too." I said. "Now let's show them Aqua tail!"

Eevee shook off the pain and transformed into Vaporeon, jumping up in the air as her tail enveloped with water, smacking Pikachu square on the head.

"Wow...man, Eevee's gotten tough." Ash said.

"Now show me some moves you learned." I told him.

Ash grinned. "Here's a new one. Pikachu, use Iron tail, let's go!"

He learned it too? I wondered as I watched the electric mouse hop in the air, turning his tail into solid steel.

"Block it with your own!" I commanded.

Instead of turning back into her old self, Eevee turned her tail into steel and collided with Pikachu's.

"Hold on, I thought Eevee can only use her moves when she's...Eevee." Ash said.

"That's how it was for a while, but after some helpful training, she got it down. Now the only thing we need to work on is her getting sick from transforming too much." I explained. "Let's call this quits. But I'll tell ya...Pikachu sure has gotten stronger."

"Thanks. Eevee too." Ash said. "Let's give this journey our all."

I nodded. "You said it."

**Okay then. With a friendly battle, Soren and Ash are traveling together again. Eevee and Pikachu learned some useful tricks, and...Kirito and Asuna have pokemon of their own...from different regions. **

**Mo hop u enjoyed this chapter. Now that im back on my feet tomorrow, I feel much better. (Hopefully I'll be able to sleep.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ugh...i hate Monday's. Ah well, at least I managed to finish this chapter. Hope u like it. **

Chapter 4

(Ash)

I'll tell you, it feels great traveling with Soren again after three months.

We've been through a lot together. From the time the Viridian Pokémon center attack to the Kanto league.

I couldn't help but laugh as I climbed out of the tent the next morning, remembering his first attempt to fly that suit of his in Celadon city.

"Now look who woke up." Kirito said. "Someone had a good nights sleep."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Asuna giggled. "You move a lot in your sleep."

"Yeah...I get that a lot." I said as I slipped on my jacket. "So what's up?"

"Well, after breakfast we're going to try and look for some Pokémon we can use in our gym battle." Soren said as he sat at the table, helping Eevee tightening a red bandana around her neck.

"What's up with that?" I asked.

Soren smiled. "Eevee just thought she'd look nice with a bandana or something, so I got her one just last week."

"It looks good on her." Yellow said.

"Thanks." Eevee replied.

"I think that before you two run around, catching Pokémon, let's grab a quick bite and pack up." Brock suggested and threw me a small package. "Here. I made some breakfast."

"Hey, thanks Brock." I said, ripping off the wrap to find an awesome looking sandwich. "Wow...you made this?"

Brock rubbed his head. "Well, I had a little help thanks to Asuna." He said. "She's the one that came up with it."

"Aw, come on, Brock. You did a good job." She said, taking a bite. "I'm sure that you'll get this one in no time."

"WOOOOAAAAH!" Soren yelled, almost falling back on his chair, accidentally throwing the bitten sandwich. "Wow that's hot!"

"Whoops...I think I added a little too much spice on that one." Brock said, making the rest of us laugh as Soren chugged an entire bottle of water.

"I thought I was going to breath fire." He panted and looked around for his sandwich. "Where'd it go?"

"After eating a spicy sandwich, you're still wanting to eat it?" Kirito asked.

"Well, where I come from, it's rude to not finish a meal made by the chef." I said. "Even if it's spicy."

Asuna smiled. "It's okay. I should've known you're not a spice person."

Suddenly, we heard something over in the trees. We glanced over just in time to see a Hoothoot face-plant the ground.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Kirito muttered.

"Hey, that Pokémon's got my sandwich." Soren said.

"I guess that's why it fell." Lucina said and shook her head. "You two must have strong taste buds."

"Very funny." Soren retorted as I pulled out my pokédex.

"Hoothoot. The Owl Pokémon. It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting it's head in time. Gender: female. Current moves: Peck, Hypnosis, Tackle, and Uproar."

"I heard that." Soren said, pulling a pokéball off his belt. "I'm gonna catch her."

"Fitting, since she took your sandwich." Kirito said.

I chuckled. Just remembering Hoothoot's face-plant made my day more fun.

* * *

(Soren)

I didn't expect to see a Hoothoot at this time of day. But of course...I didn't expect to see one face-plant either.

One things for sure: Hoothoot's going to be the first Pokémon to be caught on Johto soil.

"Chikorita, to battle!" I said and tossed the ball, summoning my new partner to battle.

"Be careful." Misty said. "Grass types don't do well with Flying."

"Yeah, I know. But I never got a chance to see Chikorita in full action." I said and pointed at Hoothoot. "Chikorita, get her attention with Vine whip!"

A long green vine grew out of her neck as she whipped the owl in the back, making her turn around angrily.

"Now she's mad." Eevee said nervously.

"Let's see how this goes, then." I said. "Use Razor leaf!"

Chikorita spun her leaf around throwing sharp leaves at her target.

Hoothoot only stared at them and hopped side to side, evading the attack.

The only thing odd was that she was hopping on one foot.

Without warning, Hoothoot took one giant leap towards Chikorita, smacking her hard in the face.

That's Tackle. I thought. "Strike back with Vine whip!"

Chikorita glared at Hoothoot and smacked her across the face with her green whips, wrapping around the owl's foot.

Perfect. I thought. "Throw her into the air!" I commanded.

Chikorita obeyed by using all the strength she could muster to toss Hoothoot in the air. As soon as she got at least ten feet, she started freaking out.

"Afraid of heights, huh?" I wondered. "Chikorita, use Razor leaf!"

She threw another volley of leaves at Hoothoot, striking her all over.

I pulled an empty ball out of my pocket. "Okay then, let's go, pokéball!" I yelled as I tossed it. It tapped Hoothoot on the chest, absorbed her, then plopped on the soft ground.

It shook only a few times before breaking open, releasing Hoothoot.

"I guess that wasn't enough." I muttered.

Hoothoot glared at me and started making this deafening noise I figured as Uproar.

"Use Tackle, fast!" I managed to yell as my ears started ringing like crazy to the noise.

How much noise can a small owl make? I wondered. Hopefully Chikorita heard me.

I was right. As best as she could, Chikorita held her vines to her ears as she slammed into the hollering owl, making her lose concentration.

"Phew! Man that was loud." I sighed. "Now finish her off with Razor leaf!"

As Hoothoot started falling, Chikorita threw a few more sharp leaves at her, making the hot and knocking her out.

I grinned and pulled out my last spare ball. "Pokéball, now!" I yelled as I tossed it. It hit its target, absorbed her, then wobbled on the ground s few times before locking.

I just got my first Johto Pokémon. I thought as I picked it up and sent her back out. "Come and and meet the team."

As soon as I said it, Hoothoot reappeared on the ground, panting like crazy.

"Tired, huh?" I asked her and patted her head. "Don't worry. You're in good hands. Why don't you meet the other members?"

Hoothoot looked over my shoulder to see Lucina, Eevee, and the other members of our team.

"Hey there." Yellow said. "Nice to meet you."

"Welcome to the team, Hoothoot." Lucina said and turned to me. "I'm sure you two will get along great."

I chuckled. "Yeah...but usually I'm worried of the Pokémon getting along."

"Whys that?" Asuna asked.

"Well, sometimes the Pokémon in a trainers party don't get along sometimes."

I nodded. "Yeah. Just last month, I helped a kid named Ethan catch his first Pokémon, but as soon as he had it meet his Cyndaquil, they started bickering like crazy." I said and smiled. "Let's go look for some more Pokémon to catch. There's something I've got to show you guys."

* * *

"You took us to look at a tree?" Kirito asked as we walked up to with an oddly colored trunk.

"Yep. Professor Elm taught me a few things, and one of them was how to attract a Pokémon." I said and pulled out a jar of honey, pointing to the marks. "You see the marks? Trainers find these trees and slather them with honey. It's super sweet scent easily attracts lots of Pokémon."

"Sweet." Ash said.

"I heard about that." Brock said. "Usually the trainers that do that are Pokémon collectors or bug catchers."

I nodded. "Yeah, true." I said and tossed the jar of honey over to Ash. "Since I've already caught a Pokémon of my own, why don't you give it a try?"

"Sure, why not?" He said as I handed him the brush. He quickly dabbed the brush in the honey and smeared it all over the trunk.

"Perfect." I said as Ash handed the jar back. "Now we just wait until something shows up."

"Easier said than done." Ash muttered.

I grinned. "Just wait." I told him.

We waited for almost an hour, and nothing came around.

"Uh...are you sure this is the right tree?" Kirito asked.

I was about to answer when I noticed a odd shape coming from the top of a bush. After a couple seconds, a medium sized bug came out, sniffing the honey smeared tree.

"There we go." Lucina whispered and patted my shoulder. "Elm taught you some good stuff."

I smiled and scanned the Pokémon.

"Heracross. The Singlehorn Pokémon. With its Herculean power, it can easily throw around an object that's 100 times heavier than its own weight. Gender: male. Current moves: Fury attack, Aerial ace, Arm thrust, and Horn attack."

"Alright Ash, go for it." I told him. "He's all yours."

He nodded and turned to his partner. "Pikachu, let's give it a go."

Pikachu nodded and hopped off his shoulder, surprising Heracross.

* * *

(Ash)

I have to say, I'm impressed. Soren's patience pays off by a lot when it comes to this.

Now it's time to do my part.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, let's go!" I said.

Pikachu charged up his electricity and blasted Heracross hard.

The bug shook off the pain and dashed towards Pikachu with Aerial ace.

"Dodge it with Quick attack!" I said.

Pikachu obeyed by dashing to the side and ramming into his target, knocking him on his side.

"Now use Iron tail!" I commanded as I watched my friend jump up in the air and swing his metal coated tail.

But somehow Heracross got back up and caught the attack with his horn, knocking Pikachu off balance.

"Uh oh, Pikachu!" I yelled. "Strike back with Thunder wave!"

Pikachu quickly recovered and released an electric wave from his tail, paralyzing Heracross.

"That'll make things a bit easier." I said. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

As Pikachu attempted to zap Heracross again, the bug glared at him and attacked him furiously with his arms.

"That must be Arm thrust." Soren said. "Watch out."

"Got it." I told him and pointed to Heracross. "Block the attack with Iron tail!"

Even though Pikachu took lots of hits, he managed to block an arm and smack Heracross upside the head with his tail.

"Great work! Now use Quick attack!"

Just as he landed, Pikachu dashed straight into Heracross's chest, knocking him flat on his back.

He slowly started to get back on his feet, glaring at Pikachu.

"Man. Talk about stubborn." Kirito said.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's like the paralysis isn't affecting him at all."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the electricity coursing through Heracross took its effect, and he started wincing in pain.

"There we go." Soren said.

I smiled. "Okay, Pikachu, let's finish this with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded and zapped Heracross, dealing tons of damage and knocking him out.

I flipped my hat around and grabbed a spare pokéball. "This is it! Pokéball, let's go!" I yelled as I threw it at Heracross.

The ball hit its target, absorbed him, then stated wobbling on the ground until clicking.

I couldn't help but grin as I grabbed the ball and held it up in the air. "Yes! I got myself s Heracross!"

Soren patted my back. "Awesome job, Ash. I'm sure you two will get along great."

"I'll say." A voice said behind us. We wheeled around and saw a girl walking with a Chikorita of her own. "That was epic."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lucina asked.

The girl smiled. "Call me Casey."

**okay then. Soren got Hoothoot, Ash got a Heracross...and is that Casey? The baseball girl?**

**things are probably going to be interesting for our heroes. Though I have to admit, I thought it'd be funny if Hoothoot flat out did a faceplant. Just to add more humor. **

**Anyway, I hope u liked this one. **


End file.
